


Oh, what a fright! (Spooky II)

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, falling in love while hunting ghosts, feelings confessions, our boys are ghost hunters!, they're in love and just trying to figure things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Patrick and David meet when David gets a job at a paranormal investigation company. When they meet, Patrick is trying to claw his way out of a broken relationship and David is trying to get his life back together after the Blouse Barn closes. Through the job, their perspective on life shifts and feelings are had.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Schittscreekspookyseason](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Schittscreekspookyseason) collection. 

> Huge shoutout to likerealpeopledo! You will not be fired as a beta <3
> 
> Have a happy halloween everyone!!

_ Three years ago... _

There was a knock on the motel door. A voice called David’s name, but David just rolled over in bed, pulled his blankets over his head and ignored it. Stevie could come by later, if it was so important. If it wasn’t Stevie, then he didn’t want to see them. He was back to actively trying not to connect with anyone.

It was the first business day since Blouse Barn closed and David couldn’t get up to face the day. He had been ecstatic at first. He had thought that he missed not doing anything, but the morning had come and gone and the idea of not having a solid reason to leave his room had brought David down. 

“Okay, get up,” Stevie said as the door between his room and his parents room swung open. 

“No,” David snapped. He hugged his pillow closer. 

“Get up. Shower,” Stevie instructed as she pulled the covers off of David’s body. “Then come into the lobby because I heard of a job opening and I think it would actually be a perfect fit.”

David just covered his eyes with his arm in a feeble attempt to block out the afternoon sun. 

“What kind of job?” David asked because he was curious, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“I’ll tell you after you deal with what you have going on,” Stevie said and then she was gone. 

David whined then got up. 

*

“Okay, please spill why you woke me up from my midday nap,” David said. He leaned against the counter and waited for Stevie reach the end of the page she was reading. Stevie slid her bookmark against the spine of her book. 

“Is it a nap if you didn’t get up in the first place?” Stevie asked and okay, no. 

“I’m leaving,” David said as he turned around and walked back to the door.

“Budwell Hunters is hiring,” Stevie said, matter of factly, as if David was supposed to know what she was talking about. He paused with a hand on the doorknob. 

“Budwell Hunters?” David asked. 

Stevie rolled her eyes at him. He shifted back towards the desk.

“The ghost hunting company that I work for?” Stevie responded with a furrowed brow. “Wait, you know that I work for a ghost hunting company, right?” 

David hummed as he titled his head away from her. 

“I thought you were joking about that?” David whispered with a grimace, caught in his neglect.

“Sadly, not joking,” Stevie said. She pulled a laptop out from under the desk. A quarter of the top was covered by a sticker of an animated ghost and David rolled his eyes at the image. She tapped a few keys and then turned the computer to David. “Read through this job application.”

David eyed her as he pulled the laptop closer. 

“Entry-level ghost hunting?” David laughed. “There’s more than one level of ghost hunting?”

Stevie reached out, slapped the laptop closed and began to pull it back to her side. 

“If you don’t want to apply, you don’t have to,” Stevie shrugged. 

“What’s the salary?” David asked with a mild amount of shame. 

“More than you were making at the Blouse Barn,” Stevie countered. “It’s a full time job.”

“Mkay, let me see that again?” David asked as he reached and pulled the laptop back towards him. 

David skimmed the description and then read it seriously. He didn’t hate some of the logistics. The travelling aspect could be nice. The pay was a lot better than the Blouse Barn. He would probably be able to see Stevie more. There was only one problem. 

“What if I don’t believe in ghosts?” David asked once he had read the application a second time. “Isn’t that part of the job? Believing in ghosts?”

“You don’t have to believe in ghosts in order to gather evidence,” Stevie shrugged. “Under skills it just says that you have to be open to the paranormal.”

David bit his lip as he read it a fourth time. 

“And I have to work with a partner?” David waved a hand in the air. “I’m more of a Beyonce, post Destiny’s Child.”

Stevie just stared at him. 

“I’m not great with group projects…” David trailed off. 

“I met the person you’re going to be working with. He’s actually decent,” Stevie said.

“That’s reassuring,” David commented as he opened up another tab to email himself the application. “High praise.”

“From me? That’s the highest praise someone could get,” Stevie shrugged and David agreed. 

“Might be worth a shot,” David muttered. 

*

“Okay, that Patrick guy? Either very impatient or extremely sure of himself and I don’t care for either!” David exclaimed as he walked into the room Stevie was cleaning.

“Sounds right,” Stevie muttered as she threw a pile of towels into the hamper. 

“Sounds right?!” David cried out. “You sent me to go interview with someone that you know I won’t be able to work with?”

Stevie shook out a clean sheet.

“You do realize that you’re also very impatient and extremely sure of yourself, right?” Stevie asked as she tucked in the sheet. “If you get the job, just give him time. I gave you time and I haven’t killed you yet.”

“Excuse me,” David scoffed. 

“If you get the job, take it,” Stevie said as she pushed him out of the way to move past him. “Plus, they bring in lunch every Friday and last week they brought in real, authentic Mexican food.”

“Where in this area is there real Mexican food?” David asked with a yelp. 

“Exactly. Take it if they give it to you.” Stevie snapped a pillowcase at him. “Besides, what’s the worst that can happen?”

David rolled his eyes at her. 

“I’m forced to make more shitty friends.”

A day later, David got a call from an unknown number. He got the job. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re making me feel things I’ve never felt, David Rose,” Patrick whispered. He pressed a kiss to David’s cheek and David felt himself swoon at the press of Patrick’s cheek against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to likerealpeopledo for doing a lil bit of beta work. You da best.

David grumbled as he opened the door to the office. It was far too early for David to be out and about, but he had a work bag to grab and a plane to catch. He grunted as the door swung shut on his suitcase and he was wrenched back. 

“Fuck!” David yanked on his suitcase. He was about to give up and abandon it, but someone pulled the door open from the outside. 

“Good morning,” Patrick said as he stepped through the door. He had a smile on his face and David was struck with the need to slap it off. It was too fucking early. 

David grunted in response as he straightened out his suitcase and left it standing just inside the door. He followed Patrick into the office, they both stopped in their shared cubicle.

“You have the laptops and paperwork, right?” David asked as he unzipped his bag. He tapped each piece of equipment as he took stock. 

“Yep. You have all the equipment?” Patrick responded. 

“Yep,” David said. They each zipped up their bags and David followed Patrick back out through the front door. Patrick held the door open as David dragged his suitcase through the exit. 

David followed Patrick to his car where Rachel waved at him from the front seat. He nodded as he approached and dropped the bags at the trunk for Patrick to deal with. The car was nice and warm and David was asleep in the back seat before Patrick made it into the car.

He was in the middle of a dream where he finally caught a person-sized glazed donut that had rolled away from him and was about to dig his teeth into the warm pastry when he woke up flying. He reached up and braced a hand against the roof of the car before he hit the top of his head on it. 

“Sorry!” Rachel called back to him. “I forgot about the pothole.”

David nodded as he settled back into his seat. Patrick turned in his seat and handed David a coffee cup. It was hot in his hands and  _ when did they stop? _

“How much longer until we get to the airport?” David asked. 

“About an hour. You’ve only been out for 20 minutes,” Rachel responded and David nodded.

He sipped at his coffee as he scrolled through his phone. It was still too dark outside for him to look out the window while he tuned out Rachel and Patrick’s mindless chatter. It took him a few moments to realize that they weren’t talking. The car was silent but David was too tired to read into it. 

“I’ve never been to New Hampshire before,” Patrick said. “Have you, David?”

David just stared at him when Patrick turned to look over his shoulder at David. 

“Okay. Answer when you’re ready,” Patrick said as he turned back to face forward. 

The sun slowly creeped up over the horizon. David’s cup was empty and he finally felt like he was semi-human. 

“I’ve been to New Hampshire once,” David said. Patrick hummed in acknowledgement. “There was a kind of ex-boyfriend who took me camping. We did shrooms and I thought the trees were trying to eat me.”

Patrick laughed softly as he shook his head. 

“Reminds me of the first time Patrick had an edible in college and he thought the RA was going to bust him and then call his mom,” Rachel chimed in. “He cried and begged me not to tell his mom.”

David chuckled and ignored the way Patrick had turned to stare at Rachel.

“At least I didn’t throw up from them and stain the carpet,” Patrick shrugged and David was concerned that he might die when Rachel stared at Patrick for far much longer than she should’ve, considering she was driving. 

Something was weird and off between the two of them. Patrick had mentioned that they were in a bit of a rough spot, but David had yet to see it in person. The car was silent again. 

David pulled his headphones out of his pocket and ignored everything until they were at the airport. Patrick was quiet as they checked their bags and he didn’t say a word until they were sitting on the plane. 

Patrick stared out of the window and watched the baggage handlers swarm around the plane. David was worried. Patrick had always messed with David, constantly, since the first time they met. It became even more commonplace once they became friends and David’s dislike of him weaned. Patrick had been too silent for too long and it was unnerving. David was about to start one of his podcasts when Patrick turned to him. 

“I think I’m going to break up with Rachel,” Patrick said as he turned his head to David. David raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Okay?” David supplied. He knew that wasn’t the correct answer, but he had already seen this song and dance and it wasn’t entertaining. 

“We’re not happy,” Patrick continued. “We fight all the time. I regret proposing and I think she regrets saying yes.”

That was new, though. 

“Okay, but you guys have broken up before. What makes this time different?” David asked. The look in Patrick’s eyes when he finally actually looked at David made him regret asking. 

“Things have finally come into focus,” Patrick muttered. His eyes flicked down to David’s lips and David looked away. “I’ve realized that my interests lie somewhere outside of the relationship.”

David stared back at Patrick. His breath hitched as Patrick’s head tilted closer to David’s. 

“David, I can’t stop thinking about what happened last month and--” David cut Patrick off. 

“No! We are not doing this here or now,” David slipped on his headphones. He closed his eyes as his podcast started. 

He felt Patrick shift beside him and then a warm hand wrapped around David’s forearm. His eyes snapped open and Patrick was looking at him with those whiskey brown eyes. David couldn’t do this. He shook Patrick’s hand off his arm and settled back into his seat. 

Patrick didn’t say anything else until David came back from using the bathroom. 

“David, I need to talk to you about this. Please,” Patrick pleaded. 

“Patrick, we’re on an airplane. There are people everywhere, I can’t have this conversation here,” David sighed as he sat back down. 

“When we’re at the cabin?” Patrick asked. His voice was hopeful and David felt his insides twist at the sound. 

“Sure, whatever,” David responded. He restarted the podcast episode and prayed that he fell asleep soon. 

When they landed, Patrick led David through the airport. He had tried to say something while they waited in line at customs, but David had glared at him until Patrick stopped trying. 

Patrick pulled the rental car out of the airport parking lot.

“Want me to read the case file out loud while you drive?” David asked. He so desperately wanted this trip to be just like any other one. 

“Please,” Patrick said. 

David read over the highlights. 

“A woman bought the cabin after it was on the market for ten years. She fixed it up but every time she’s there, she feels a presence,” David summarized. 

He read off a list of occurrences that the woman had kept. Patrick hummed along. 

“We need to collect evidence so that Jake and whats-her-name can do their thing,” David said and Patrick chuckled. 

“Sounds like you’re starting to believe in ghosts, David,” Patrick teased. David just shook his head at him. 

“Nope!” David flipped through the occurences. “These all very much sound made up.”

David listed them as Patrick drove them along the highway, off an exit and into the woods. 

“This place is fucking creepy,” David commented. He craned his neck so he could take in the full view of the cabin. “Do you think this is one of those cabins where there are bugs inside?”

“Don’t all forms of shelter still come with the possibility that bugs can get in?” Patrick asked. He turned off the car and got out. David was left behind as he contemplated just going back to the airport and leaving Patrick to do this all on his own. 

There was a knock on the window. David opened the door a crack and Patrick pulled it open all the way, his body blocked David from the real world.

“I’ll kill any bugs that we see tonight if you protect me from the ghosts,” Patrick offered with a small smile and David pushed his head back into the headrest. 

“Deal.”

David got out of the car. He helped Patrick bring their bags up to the front door, and when he knocked, a middle aged woman opened the door and welcomed them in. They were led on a tour of the cabin and Patrick took notes as the woman talked. David spent the tour cataloguing the furniture and decorations. If this was his cabin, he would not fill it with as much brown as this woman had. 

“I’ll set up the cameras in the second floor if you do the first?” Patrick offered and David nodded. 

David worked slowly, placing each camera in it’s ideal location. Patrick came downstairs and grabbed his half of the motion sensored lights and went back up before David was even close to remotely done. 

“Do you need help?” Patrick asked once he was done. 

“Nope,” David said as he anchored a light down to the floor. “Go ahead and start doing the EMF and spirit box readings.”

Patrick stood next to David. 

“You can work as slow as you want, but we’re still going to talk about it later,” Patrick said before he turned and walked back up the stairs. 

David put the light he was holding down and rubbed at his face. Of course, stalling was only making it worse. He set up the rest of the lights while he listened to Patrick work upstairs. He sat on the couch when he finished, his legs curled up underneath his body and fingers twirling his phone. 

*

_ David was drunk. Far more drunk than he should’ve been around a man he had been harboring feelings for, for much longer than he cared to admit. Longer than his longest relationship, times 3. It had been a long two days in Cincinnati and their direct flight home didn’t take off until tomorrow evening.  _

_ Patrick had found a bar where he could watch a sportsball game and David went for the wings and alcohol, with the refusal to pay attention to the game.  _

_ Two drinks later and Patrick was explaining to David the rules of baseball and David had allowed Patrick to eat off of his plate. Another drink after that and David and Patrick were sitting on the same side of their booth, bodies turned toward each other. The game was forgotten about and maybe over? David was full and the empty plate of wings left on the table between them where Patrick would randomly scoop Buffalo sauce onto his finger and suck it off.  _

_ “Would you like me to order more or do you want to just lick the plate clean?” David teased with one arm resting along the back of the bench, his moscow mule dangled precariously from his fingers.  _

_ “I appreciate that you feel comfortable to tease me about that after I caught you eating out of the trash in our cubicle,” Patrick said with a smirk. _

_ It really wasn’t fair how he could do that, David thought. How Patrick could tease him so effortlessly and fondly, enough to make David fall in love and wish that Patrick felt a fraction of what David felt.  _

_ “I accidentally threw it away! It was my food! And I fished it out within five minutes!” David shrieked. Patrick laughed and David felt so ridiculous, but in the best way. _

_ Patrick’s phone vibrated on the tabletop and when they looked over, Rachel’s smiling face was staring up at them. Patrick silenced his phone and flipped it over. David wanted to make a comment about it, but Patrick told him the stories and he didn’t want to get in the middle of it. _

_ “You should take the call,” David said. He nudged Patrick’s leg under the table with his toe and Patrick dipped his head.  _

_ “I’ll text her when we get back to the hotel,” Patrick said with a shrug.  _

_ It was out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying.  _

_ “She’s really lucky to have you.” _

_ Which, sober David was embarrassed by that comment, but it wasn’t the end of the world.  _

_ “You think?” Patrick asked, his voice quiet and David had no idea where this bout of insecurity came from.  _

_ “Of course,” David looked down with a blush. “Patrick, anyone would be lucky to be loved by you.” _

_ “Yeah?” Patrick asked. His voice cracked and David leaned his head against his bicep and looked up at Patrick.  _

_ “Don’t get me wrong, you are completely insufferable, but you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met. You take care of the people you care about and you care about them so deeply,” David started. _

_ “David, you don’t know,” Patrick shook his head.  _

_ “You let me complain about the decorations in people’s homes. You do all the boring paperwork that I fall behind on because I spend too much time joking around with Stevie at work,” David shifted closer. “You make sure to find the good pizza when we order in while we’re travelling.” _

_ “You always say that pizza is the most reliable food when you’re travelling,” Patrick whispered.  _

_ “You remember the little details. It’s why I fell in love with you,” David said as he ran a fingertip over Patrick’s knee. He froze once his words caught up to him. _

_ “You’re in love with me?” Patrick asked, his voice was squeaky and high. _

_ “No,” David shook his head before he drained his glass. _

_ “Since when, David?” Patrick’s eyes were wide and haunting and David blinked back tears.  _

_ “Maybe 9 months after we started working together?” David responded. “Now, can you please move? I need to go back to the hotel before I have a panic attack in the place where my nightmare came true.” _

_ Wordlessly, Patrick moved out of the booth. David moved past him and walked out of the bar without looking back.  _

_ 45 minutes later, there was a knock on David’s hotel door.  _

_ “David, open the door, please!” Patrick called out.  _

_ David pulled open the door to reveal Patrick standing in the hallway, head down.  _

_ “What?” David said, way too loud for the quiet hallway.  _

_ Patrick looked up and David’s breath caught in his throat. Patrick’s eyes burned bright and it scared David. The intensity was too much and something about it told him that Patrick felt the same.  _

_ “I don’t know what to say,” Patrick whispered.  _

_ “Then why are you here,” David asked. He couldn’t hold back the tears. His eyes blurred and Patrick brushed them away with his calloused fingertips.  _

_ They brushed over David’s cheeks, over his temples and along his hairline.  _

_ “David,” Patrick had stepped forward and into David’s space.  _

_ David gasped as Patrick kissed him.  _

_ Patrick’s lips were soft and gentle against his and David savored the feel of it before he pushed Patrick back.  _

_ “Please don’t do that if you can’t give me what I need,” David said. Patrick was still so close to him and David contemplated taking another kiss, taking everything he could before Patrick came to. _

_ There was a flash of heartbreak on Patrick’s face, but David stepped back and closed the door.  _

*

When Patrick’s heavy footsteps sounded down the stairs, David dropped his head back against the couch.

“David…” Patrick sighed as he placed the items he was holding on the coffee table. 

“Okay, let’s talk,” David said. Patrick was about to sit next to him when David stopped him. “Can you turn off the overhead lights? The cameras are already rolling, so that’s all that’s left. We can do the readings later tonight or tomorrow morning.”

Patrick nodded as he walked over and turned off all the lights downstairs. David was plummeted into darkness until Patrick walked back and each light lit up briefly, illuminating him as he passed. 

David’s heart squeezed at the image. 

“I’m going to break up with Rachel,” Patrick said and this time, David knew he meant it. 

“Why?” David asked. 

Patrick sat down and the couch dipped under his weight. 

“We’re not happy. I’m not happy. I keep thinking about Cincinnati and what you said and David, I know why everything has felt off,” Patrick said. He placed his hand on David’s knee and David stood up. He shook his hands as he paced around the living room. 

“Patrick,” David sighed. 

“I feel things for you, David and I owe it to myself to tell you and acknowledge them,” Patrick looked up at David and David gasped out a sob. 

“That’s,” David shook his head as he contemplated his words. “You guys have broken up so many times and you keep getting back together.”

Patrick nodded as David talked, his lips pursed. He didn’t, he couldn’t. David was brimming with uncertainty. 

“Which,” David took a deep breath. He swallowed back the lump that formed at the top of his throat. “I don’t know what to respond to any of this.”

Lights flashed in the kitchen and they both looked over. Each light in the circle turned on, one after another. 

“I was really drunk that night and I didn’t mean to unload that on you,” David said. His eyes were still trained on the lights. “Um, please don’t feel obligated to do anything about it.”

“David, you told me you were in love with me,” Patrick said as he stood up. David paced again, avoiding Patrick with a wide circle. 

“That doesn’t mean--” David was cut off.

“I have feelings for you and I wanted to tell you,” Patrick said as he came up to David and placed his hands along David’s jaw. David’s eyes fluttered closed as he continued. “I need you to know. I understand that this is a lot. But I will be breaking up with Rachel and when I do, I want to see you.”

David’s heart thundered in his chest as Patrick shifted closer. 

“You’re making me feel things I’ve never felt, David Rose,” Patrick whispered. He pressed a kiss to David’s cheek and David felt himself swoon at the press of Patrick’s cheek against his own. 

David watched him walk away, back up the stairs and David shook his hands out, willing his heart to calm down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick was sitting on the top of the picnic table and he nodded in acknowledgement when David stepped onto bench and sat next to Patrick. He offered David a beer from the six pack he had hidden on his other side. David took one reluctantly. He doubted Patrick had a glass of wine he could offer David instead. Patrick held his keys out to David and David accepted them, popped the bottle cap off and took a swig. He grimaced at the taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to likerealpeopledo! thank you for reading all the variations of the ending i sent in tears. lol

For the first time since he had met Patrick, David was counting down the minutes until he was home. The rest of the trip had been awkward and had dragged longer than David’s time with Patrick ever did. After their talk the previous night, David went upstairs and got ready for bed, climbing in earlier than he should on a business trip. Where he was supposed to be working. But he could hear Patrick pattering around downstairs, picking up David’s slack.

Patrick had offered to drive on their way back to the airport and David was grateful for the ability to pretend like he was asleep and ignore whatever conversation Patrick wanted to have. 

The plane ride had taken way too long and now, David was in the backseat, entirely too focused on the silence in the car. Patrick hadn’t mentioned what happened between him and Rachel before the trip, but the silence and tension was worse than it was on the way over. David shrunk smaller in the back seat once he caught Rachel staring at him in the rearview mirror. 

Nothing had ever looked greater to him than their office building in the distance with Stevie’s car out front to take him back to Schitt’s Creek. 

“Let me help you with your bags,” Patrick said as he unclipped his seatbelt. 

“No need! I’ve got it,” David said as he jumped out of the car. He pulled his bags from the trunk and put them next to Stevie’s. He grabbed their work bags and stooped next to Patrick’s open window. “I’ll put these inside. See you at work.”

David walked away before Patrick could say anything else. 

*

He couldn’t sleep. He never could after they traveled. It was always like his mind was still at cruising altitude and stayed there for two days before it crashed down to reality and David would have to spend a stupid amount of time picking up the pieces. 

Alexis was snoring in her bed and David sighed as he unlocked his phone. Almost as if on cue, his phone vibrated in his hand and a text came through. 

_ Are you awake?  _

Patrick’s name was heavy in his hand and David wanted to ignore it. But he hadn’t seen Patrick today and Patrick’s promise to break up with Rachel had burned itself into David’s mind and he spent his whole day off, playing that conversation over and over in his mind. 

** _Yes_ **

Patrick’s reply was immediate. 

_ Okay great _

_ This would’ve been really embarrassing for me if you weren’t _

_ I’m at the motel--picnic table  _

_ Can you come out? _

David dropped his phone onto his chest. He wasn’t ready to do this, to face Patrick, but he was moving before he could pretend that he had fallen asleep. He changed his pajama sweats into an outside pair of sweats and slipped on the same sweater he wore that day. He took his time putting on his shoes and tried to school his breath into an even tempo. 

Patrick was sitting on the top of the picnic table and he nodded in acknowledgement when David stepped onto bench and sat next to Patrick. He offered David a beer from the six pack he had hidden on his other side. David took one reluctantly. He doubted Patrick had a glass of wine he could offer David instead. Patrick held his keys out to David and David accepted them, popped the bottle cap off and took a swig. He grimaced at the taste.

“I broke up with her,” Patrick said. His voice was soft and David’s heart stopped. “It’s done.”

“Is it?” David rebutted. “Because I’ve known you for a while now and it’s never been done in any of the time that I’ve known you.”

It was harsh. He knew it was. But David for once, wanted to protect himself. He needed to. Patrick had already broken his heart so many times, without knowing and it was all starting to sting a little too hard. 

“I came out to her,” Patrick said. “Told her I was gay.”

“You’re gay?” David asked, his voice wavered and he felt so, so relieved and fearful and like they were on the precipice of something important.

“Yeah,” Patrick said. He tapped a pattern on the side of the bottle. “I’ve always known something was missing in my life and I was always too scared to explore these feelings I had. They’d been becoming too big to ignore. And then Cincinnati happened and I couldn’t ignore it anymore.”

David just nodded. His grip was tight on the bottle and for a second he wished he was strong enough to shatter the bottle in his hand. That sharp pain would be a sweet release from what his heart was feeling. Hope? Surprise? Whatever it was, it was too much for someone who had lost all belief in finding that happy ending. 

“I don’t want to ignore it anymore. David,” Patrick said. He put his beer down and shifted so he was facing David. “I can’t ignore it anymore. I can’t walk through life anymore, pretending like I’m not thinking about you 24/7.”

Patrick shifted closer so his knee knocked against David’s thigh. It knocked David out of his trance and David turned to mirror Patrick’s position. 

“I’m done telling myself that it’s just because we’re really good friends. Friends don’t wonder what friends smell like when they get out of the shower. Sometimes when it’s 1 am and I can’t sleep, I wonder if you’re dreaming and what you’re dreaming of. I want to know what you look like when you just wake up,” Patrick raised a hand to comb through a stray twist of hair that had fallen wayward while David was in bed. “I want to see your face puffy with sleep, the pillow lines in your cheek. I want to know what can make you laugh when you’re sad. I want to tell you about the random things I see throughout the day that make me think of you.”

David sighed as Patrick’s fingers brushed through his hair and down his cheek. Patrick scratched his fingertips against David’s stubble.

“I want to know how far your hair goes down,” Patrick whispered. He brushed his fingertips against the patch of chest hair peeking out through the loose neck of David’s sweater. “I think about what you might look like naked, how you taste and what you like and don’t like in bed.”

Patrick’s cheeks were red and David gasped at the sudden grip of Patrick’s hand on David’s bicep. 

“Kiss me, Patrick,” David whispered. He gripped at Patrick’s side, his sweater twisted in David’s hand and his breath hitched as Patrick pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. David hated the taste of an IPA, but he didn’t mind the taste on Patrick’s tongue. 

David shifted closer and draped a leg over Patrick’s lap in an attempt to close the gap and Patrick wrapped an arm around David’s waist, pulling him closer. His lips were firm and insistent against David’s and he pulled away with a soft bite to David’s lower lip. 

“Can I take you on a date?” Patrick asked, his voice so soft in the space between them and David felt like he was on fire. 

“Yeah,” David whispered back. 

“Saturday?” Patrick asked. David nodded, he knew his schedule was clear, he would clear it if it wasn’t. 

Patrick kissed him again and David felt his world tilt and fall off its axis. Patrick’s lips were soft and it surprised David. Patrick was hard bodied with calloused fingers and a hard to knock confidence, but his lips felt so soft against David’s and they moved so gently. David deepened the kiss and Patrick preened under his hands. 

David kicked a bottle off the bench as Patrick pulled him onto his lap. The dull  _ ding!  _ broke their connection and David pulled away panting. 

In the dim light, Patrick glowed and David smiled at him. He dug his fingers into where he was touching Patrick. Patrick was solid and  _ real  _ underneath him. Which meant this wasn’t a dream. This was fucking happening. 

David got off the table and held this hand out to Patrick. 

“Are you driving back to Elmdale tonight?” David asked. Patrick took his hand and let David pull him off the table. 

“Nope,” Patrick said. He put the bottles back into their cardboard carrier. “Rachel said I could sleep on the couch until I find a new place, but--”

Patrick shrugged as he pulled a room key out of his pocket.

David nodded in recognition. 

“Needed to get out from under that feeling of guilt,” Patrick picked up the beer and followed David to the rooms. 

They stopped outside of David’s.

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Patrick asked. 

“We can talk whenever you’d like,” David gently kicked at Patrick’s ankle. “Just, preferably before 10 am. Not a morning person.”

“Oh, I know,” Patrick smirked at him. 

It was quiet for a minute and then Patrick tilted his head at David. 

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick said. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to David’s cheek, his lips lingered and David smiled at the touch. 

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

*

“Hey lover boys,” Stevie said as she knocked on the wall of David and Patrick’s cubicle. 

Patrick paused the audio clip they were listening to and David snapped his mouth shut from the retort he was going to make about how it was  _ not  _ a ghost. What was Patrick thinking? Ghosts don’t fucking make noises. 

“When did you tell Stevie?” Patrick asked as he turned to David. 

“I didn’t!” David’s voice was high and wait,  _ did the whole office know? _

“No one said anything. I could hear you both planning your big date for Saturday,” Stevie said as she leaned against David’s desk. “You know these aren’t real walls, right?” 

“Um,” David said as he shook his head, embarrassed at being caught. 

“How would you like to spend your date in San Francisco?” Stevie asked.

David raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Queen Anne Hotel,” Stevie said with a slight smirk. “We’ve finally got confirmation that we can get room 410, so Friday to Sunday. I’m about to book your flights, room is booked and ready.”

David grimaced. He did not have a good rapport with San Francisco and he was not ready to explain his disdain to Patrick. Maybe if they could just completely ignore the block Badlands is on, he won’t have to explain that he’s technically banned. That cocaine was not his and technically, technically he didn’t do the damage. He was just there at the wrong time, holding the wrong item. 

“Well, we were very set on the reservations I made at Assaggeti in Elm Grove,” Patrick said. He leaned over and bumped his shoulder against David’s. He gave David a sly wink and David bit back a smile at the look. “So, I think we may need a higher meal compensation to make up for our lost reservation and dampened spirits.”

Stevie rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m very upset,” David said as he crossed his legs. “Absolutely heartbroken.”

“And we were under budget on our last trip, so you should be able to swing it,” Patrick suggested with raised eyebrows and this was why David loved him. 

“We’ll see,” Stevie said as she pushed off of the wall and walked away, mumbling something about how being promoted to a scheduler was the worst position she had ever accepted.

“You may have just successfully swindled her,” David said as they turned back to the computer. 

Patrick shrugged. 

“I can be pretty persuasive,” Patrick smirked. “Logical. Reasonable.”

David just stared at him. 

“I use concrete evidence to support my reasoning. It’s a trait of mine that I love,” Patrick continued. 

“Then why do you sit here and believe in ghosts?” David teased. This was his favorite way to rile Patrick up. 

Patrick just stared at him, his eyes wide and mouth in a frown. He turned to the computer and waved his hands at it. David smirked as Patrick gestured unintelligibly. 

“I love being right,” David said. He pressed play on the tapes and settled in, watching for moving shadows that he knew wouldn’t appear. 

*

Patrick was bubbling with excitement and David was trying not to get annoyed. They had barely talked about the trip and Patrick’s expectations as to how they were going to spend their free time, but David was anticipating the worst. 

With his newly “out” attitude, Patrick was bound to suggest taking a stroll through the Castro and David didn’t think he could handle revisiting those stomping grounds, again. He was too old and settled into his homebody life to go clubbing. Maybe he could convince Patrick to hit up Moby Dick for a singular drink and a potential round of pool. But not dancing. 

“How long does it take to drive into the city?” Patrick asked as they walked through the airport. 

“Way too long,” David said as he pulled out his phone. “Let’s take a Lyft. Don’t really feel the need to subject myself to the characters on Bart right after a way too early flight. Fuck Stevie and her need to torture me. We can’t check in until four anyways! What are we supposed to do? Meander around the city with our bags on our backs like vagrants?!”

Patrick was silent as he shifted behind David to allow a large crowd to pass. 

“I actually asked Stevie for an early flight,” Patrick confessed behind him quietly. David whipped his head back to stare at Patrick. “I’ve never been here, but have always wanted to come. Figured we might as well take advantage of work paying for the tickets.”

Patrick’s voice was quiet and brimming with trepidation. There was a pang in David’s heart and it surprised him that he genuinely felt bad for shitting on something that Patrick was excited for. Even if he didn’t know.

“I called the hotel and they’re letting us drop our bags off early,” Patrick continued with a shrug and David  _ knew  _ that Patrick picked up on David’s sour mood. If he knew Patrick, which he did, then Patrick was absolutely brimming with guilt and regret for not asking. “Figured we could explore.”

David nodded as Patrick spoke. He couldn’t remember the last time he “explored” something and had a good time. But Patrick was quiet with excitement and they had ventured into a new stage in their relationship; their first date was scheduled for the following night and for that, David could muster up some positive energy. 

It turned out, Patrick’s “must-see” wasn’t a club in the Castro, but Fisherman’s Wharf. David watched in disdain as children ran past him, which scared seagulls into flight up and over David and he was  _ not  _ amused. He sat down on a bench with a huff and stared out over the water. Patrick handed him a crab roll and let David steal the lemon wedge from his plate, because Martha Stewart knew what she was talking about. 

“One more thing and then I’m done here,” Patrick said as he stood up. David looked up at him and  _ what else was there?  _ They had already wandered to Pier 39 to see the sea lions, which Patrick had coaxed David into by promising him a trip to the candy store right next door. 

“Where are we going?” David asked. He stood up to join Patrick and he had to give himself a pat on the back because he sounded  _ very  _ enthusiastic and hopefully, not fake at all.

“To Musee Mecanique,” Patrick said as he took off to the trash can.

“To the what?” David asked. 

“The arcade from The Princess Diaries,” Patrick said with a shrug and David tilted his head back, suddenly overcome with emotion.

“It’s a real place?” David asked with a gasp and Patrick chuckled. 

“It is. Will you go with me?” Patrick asked and David said yes with tears in his eyes. 

*

David trailed behind Patrick into the lobby of the hotel, their fingers linked. 

“Ready to do some ghost hunting?” Patrick asked him. David rolled his eyes at the insufferable expression on Patrick’s face.

“You have to hold the spirit box this weekend,” David said. They stopped in front of the desk. “While I get to stay back, an appropriate distance away, where my ears are not being assaulted by that horrendous noise.”

Patrick’s eyes did that thing that made David stop breathing, where they got a touch fond and Patrick blessed you with his attention. 

“That’s fine,” Patrick said as he shifted closer to David. They breathed the same air and David felt his stomach drop at the realization that Patrick was finally going to kiss him again. 

There was a sharp  _ ding!  _ and David’s eyes fluttered open. Patrick moved back with a smirk and  _ wait he didn’t kiss him!  _

A woman came through a doorway behind the desk, apologized for the wait and checked them in. 

*

“Room 410,” Patrick muttered under his breath as he walked down the hallway. 

“Other way,” David called out and Patrick turned around and followed him down the other hallway. David could hear Patrick jog to catch up. David stopped outside their door and leaned against the doorframe. 

He watched as Patrick stuck the key in the knob and turned it. 

“This building is beautiful,” David said as he walked through the open doorway. He ran his hand over the wall, tracing the design of the wallpaper in the hallway. The door shut behind him and Patrick walked past him as David marveled at the gold-gilded frame of the mirror that hung in the small foyer of the room.

David kept walking, but stopped as his body collided with Patrick’s. 

“What?” David asked as he steadied himself with a hand on Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Um,” Patrick faltered. David looked past Patrick to the single, queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. 

“Oh,” David looked at the bed and back to Patrick. 

David watched Patrick stare at the bed, his face blank and slack. 

“Thank God we’re technically dating already,” David said. He knocked his shoulder against Patrick’s. 

Patrick looked up at David. 

“If this had happened a month ago,” David said with a shake of his head. “Would’ve been torture.”

“David,” Patrick’s voice was soft. 

“If you hog the covers tonight,” David grimaced. He shot a glare at Patrick, who only chuckled in return. 

David felt a hand on his hip that pulled at him, into Patrick, who tilted his head up and kissed David, softer than how Patrick had prayed his name a moment before. Patrick pulled away, his lips in that smile that David had dreamt about too many times to count. 

“That was a very short kiss,” David commented. He walked his fingers up Patrick’s arms. He wanted to wrap his hands around the back of Patrick’s neck and pull him into another kiss. He wanted to feel Patrick’s hair against his skin. 

“We are at work,” Patrick pulled away with a wink. “Speaking of which, let’s set up the cameras and put together a plan for the next few days. We’re going to meet with the manager in an hour to go over the lay out of the hotel and where we should try to get evidence.”

“Can’t believe I have to share the bed with someone who believes in ghosts.”

*

David was itchy. There was too much floral on the floor and burgundy tones without anything to complement it. The hotel was unbalanced and the manager had been going on for a solid 45 minutes about normal, everyday occurrences that had completely reasonable explanations. 

The cold spots in some rooms and hallways? An open window or a draft. 

The feeling of something touching them? Their mind playing tricks on them because they were half asleep, a remnant of their dream. 

Seeing “dark shadows”? Cataracts or some shit. 

Patrick was listening intently and David watched him eat it up. Patrick’s jaw clenched as the manager told them about Miss Mary Lake, who may or may not have been involved in a sex scandal. Her office was converted to room 410 and David grimaced as the manager reiterated countless stories about a female ghost that likes to tuck patrons into bed.  _ Ew.  _

She told them about the building's brief stint as an elite men’s club and David let his mind wander as to what happened there. He made a note in his journal to google it once he got some free time that night. When he looked up, Patrick was looking at him. 

Patrick blinked that slow, fond blink and David bit back a smile. David smirked at the wink Patrick attempted and it really shouldn’t be endearing, but David loved it. 

She handed them a map of the hotel with marked off areas, places where they couldn’t film.

When she left them alone, Patrick held up the map with a giddy look in his eyes. 

“Let’s go find ghosts, David.”

*

All the equipment was set up, each camera set at the correct position. David sat on the end of the bed and waited for Patrick to be done in the bathroom. 

“Okay, I found a restaurant for us to go to,” David said once he heard the bathroom door open. He didn’t hear a response and when he turned towards the bathroom, the door was closed. The closet door was wide open and he couldn’t remember if he had closed it or not. 

“Did you say something?” Patrick asked as he came out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah,” David said as held out his phone to Patrick. Patrick tilted his head at David, but went to the closet and pulled out a sports coat. He watched Patrick pull it on and his brain short circuited at the image of Patrick, all pressed and perfect in his blue-on-blue-on-blue. “You look nice.”

Patrick smiled at David, his teeth slowly peeking out through his lips. 

“Thank you,” Patrick said in response. He walked over to where David was sitting on the bed. “How do you feel about moving up the date to tonight?”

“Tonight?” David asked as he looked down at his sweater. It wasn’t first date material. 

“Yeah,” Patrick said. 

“But bibimbap isn’t really a first date type of food?” David explained as he locked his phone. 

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine, David,” Patrick said in his understanding voice and David felt his skin tingle. “I just figured, we’re here and I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“It’s not that,” David shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of self doubt. “I just--”

Patrick placed a hand on David’s thigh and David leaned into the warmth. 

“I haven’t had time to mentally prepare myself,” David continued. “I told myself that I could freak out about it all day tomorrow.”

“You have to prepare yourself to go on a date with me?” Patrick teased and David was so relieved that Patrick took it how David intended. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” David admitted. The words were heavy on his tongue. “I don’t want to fuck this up. It feels like there’s a lot riding on this date, on me. Don’t really feel like ruining this one.”

Patrick shifted and David felt hands cut through the haze around his head. He felt his head turn and then Patrick was staring into him. 

He kissed David and yet again, before David could deepen it, Patrick pulled away. 

“Are you ready or do you want to change?” Patrick asked into the space between them. His hands were warm on David.

“I want to change,” David said. 

Patrick let go of him and David got up quickly. He had packed a special sweater for their first date. A sweater to represent how he feels; how Patrick had torn his way into his life, hit him in the heart like a bolt of lightning. 

*

“So, how does this work?” David said as him and Patrick stopped outside their hotel room door. “Is this the part where you kiss me goodnight and then walk back to your car and drive away?”

Patrick laughed. He looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets. When he looked back up, he was looking through those short, blonde lashes. David sucked in a sharp breath at the image, the display of quiet, calm confidence. 

He took a step closer to David and whatever David was planning on potentially saying, died on the tip of his tongue. 

“I’m really glad you applied for the job, David,” Patrick said. His words curled around David like a blanket and David felt himself relax under Patrick’s attention. There was too much space between them and David had no idea how this moment could work. 

Normally, he’d invite his date in, pour them a glass of wine, flirt until the person was in their bed. But this is Patrick. 

And they’re on a work trip.

But most importantly, Patrick is the one in front of him. He knows his heart is beating, but David feels like he’s dying. Like Patrick’s smile is sucking all the air out of him.

“That’s very nice of you to say,” David managed. 

David could see the retort on the tip of Patrick’s tongue, but before he could make it, David wrapped a hand around the back of Patrick’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He sighed into it as Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and it all felt too romantic for the hallway of a monochrome, 100 year old hotel in a city that David dreaded coming to. 

Patrick hummed softly and David broke the kiss so he could fully appreciate how adorable that was, but Patrick shifted and David was gently pressed against their room door. Patrick’s body was solid and stable against his. 

“Patrick,” David gasped. Patrick was everywhere and David couldn’t breathe a bit of air that wasn’t laced with Patrick’s cologne. His hands were on David’s hips and they were so warm, he could feel them through all his layers. He kissed like David was precious, but then  _ oh-- _ like he couldn’t get enough. 

David gripped the door handle as Patrick pulled away from the kiss. 

“This is when I’d go back to my car and then drive home,” Patrick said. “And then I’d text you and let you know that I got home safely and tell you that I had a great time and ask you on a second date.”

“That quickly?” David asked with a soft smirk. 

Patrick shrugged. “I knew I wanted a second date with you that night I kissed you.”

David tilted his head back and let it hit the door with a  _ thunk!  _ He can’t just fucking say that. Not without a defibrillator on hand.

“Okay,” David said with a pursed smile. “Let’s go inside before you kill me with kindness in this tacky hallway.”

“Time to find some ghosts, David,” Patrick said with a wink. 

“No, nope!” David shook his head as he turned around to unlock the door. 

“It’s ghost hunting time!” 

*

“Okay, dinner was amazing,” Patrick said as he fell back onto the bed. David hummed in agreement as he toed off his shoes and slipped on his house uggs. When David was upright, he stared at where Patrick was lying on the bed. The multiple chairs in the suite were covered in items and David wondered if Patrick would get offended if he moved the items to avoid sitting on the bed with Patrick. 

Before he could make a decision, a loud scratchy noise filled the air and David yelped in surprise. He covered his ears with his hands and yelled at Patrick to do something,  _ anything to make it stop! _

Patrick jumped up and grabbed the spirit box. 

“Don’t you dare say it was a ghost,” David said as he shook his head vehemently. 

“But David,” Patrick said as he opened their notebook. “It turned on by itself. It’s a ghost.”

David shook his head. 

“I’m going to change and then we can go see the rest of the hotel,” David said. He scooped up his desired lounge outfit off the top of his duffel bag. He could see Patrick smiling at him as he played with the pen in his hands. 

*

“Okay, it’s 2 am,” David said with an exasperated sigh. “Patrick, nothing has happened for three hours. Can we just go to bed?”

Patrick looked at David with wild eyes and he knew this look. Patrick was invested, sure of himself and wired. 

“It feels like there’s a presence here and they’re getting stronger!” Patrick said as he gestured to the corner of the room. “Something is about to happen!!”

David dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. Sometimes Patrick was the worst and David was not afraid to say that. 

“I’m going to bed,” David said as he pulled back the comforter. He was too tired to make any comment. He had been awake for way too long.

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David said as he settled into the bed and closed his eyes.

He heard Patrick move, his socked feet shuffled against the carpet.

“Goodnight, David.”

David smiled when he felt a pair of lips press a soft kiss into his temple. 

*

David woke up disoriented to the movement of the blanket across his skin. The blanket got tighter against him and he shifted closer to Patrick, gripped the sleep shirt that had bunched up around Patrick’s waist. Patrick sighed and moved a leg so it was draped over David’s.

He reveled in the feeling of Patrick’s body on his and pulled Patrick closer. Patrick snuggled into David’s side and warmth spread through David’s body. He felt content, comforted by Patrick and the space. 

He drifted back to sleep, but woke up again an hour later with all of Patrick’s limbs wrapped around David’s body.

“Patrick,” David said as he shook Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Patrick smacked his lips together.

“I need you to let go of me so I can go to the bathroom,” David explained. 

Patrick let go of him, turned back onto his side and was snoring before David had a foot on the ground. 

He was halfway back from the bathroom when he noticed a shadow he hadn’t seen earlier. He blinked against it and rubbed his eyes. It disappeared and David climbed back into bed. 

“Patrick, come back,” David whispered into Patrick’s ear and Patrick turned back into his arms. 

“Mm,” Patrick hummed as he nuzzled his nose into David’s neck. “I’m pretty sure I just saw a ghost in the corner.”

“You’re delirious with sleep,” David shushed him. 

“Okay, David.”

*

David refused to get out of bed. The blankets were warm and the outside was cold. Patrick had turned off the cameras, opened the windows and left with the promise that he’d be back with coffee and pastries. 

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and scrolled through various social media accounts while he waited for Patrick. He got sucked into the raccoon section of the discover page and was watching videos wide eyed when he heard the door open. 

“Are you awake?” Patrick called out. 

David hummed in acknowledgement. Patrick handed David the treats in exchange for a kiss, that David happily gave him. 

“I have something for you to see,” Patrick said. He grabbed their work laptop from the desk and pulled up the video footage from the night before. 

He pressed play and pointed at the screen. Video David got up and stumbled his way to the bathroom. A second later a large shadow appeared at the edge of the screen. It moved slightly and then disappeared once David was back on the screen. 

He knew he was supposed to watch the mass on the screen, but instead he watched as he laid down and Patrick moved to cuddle him. 

“See, it’s a ghost,” Patrick said with a smug smile. 

“Mhm, sure,” David hid his smile behind his coffee cup. He turned away from the laptop to look at Patrick. “Want to go on a second date with me tonight?”

Patrick looked up at him in surprise, his smile wide and breathtaking. 

“We just got video proof that ghosts exist and you want to take me on a date? Even though you know I’m going to gloat about this all night,” Patrick said. He closed the laptop and pushed it to the end of the bed. 

“It appears so,” David said as he put his cup down on the table. 

“Well, my answer is yes,” Patrick shifted so he was laying down on the bed. David mirrored their position. “You know, you asked before I did.”

David rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, well,” He drifted off. He had no rebuttal. He didn’t care that he didn’t have one. He just pulled at Patrick until they were close. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“There’s a chocolate croissant too,” Patrick whispered. He leaned in for a kiss, but David immediately rolled onto his back and reached for the croissant. 

“Okay, just ignore me,” Patrick muttered as David sat up and pulled bits of the flakey pastry off and popped them into his mouth. 

David hummed in enjoyment and Patrick rolled off the bed. 

“Okay, David,” Patrick said. He pulled out the equipment they’d need for the day while David ate. 

David watched him move. He sighed as he sucked a streak of chocolate off his finger and he had to admit, after all the cases they had worked together, that video was the cleanest, most clear cut example of what could potentially be a ghost. 

When he had first applied for the job, he remembered harboring the fear that a new job meant new challenges and new failures for him to uncover. He was terrified. Working at the Blouse Barn had been familiar. Something he knew he could do. Brand consulting? Easy. He spent years curating his gallery into an experience. Ghost hunting? 

But he learned. The job was easy. Travelling was easy and an escape from Schitt’s Creek. Patrick was complicated, but David was starting to realize that maybe, those complications had been his own projections. Patrick moved through life confident and it had taken a while for David to see that Patrick had his own obstacles. He asked Patrick once, what made him believe in ghosts. He had shrugged and mentioned seeing them multiple times as a kid at his Grandmother’s house. Said sometimes, you just gotta believe in something, that there’s a magic in believing that you can’t get anywhere else. And maybe that was true. 

Patrick was on cloud 9, and David could tell. 

He looked lighter, his shoulders were relaxed and when he turned and caught David looking at him, he smiled that soft twitch of the ends of his lips. 

“You’re very happy about the ghost sighting,” David said with pursed lips. 

Patrick turned around to face David. He shrugged as he leaned back against the desk. 

“There’s a lot of things going on right now for me to be happy about,” Patrick said. “I’m talking about you.”

David tilted his head back. He pressed it into the headboard and smiled. 

“You’re starting to believe,” Patrick stated. 

“In ghosts?” David said as he picked up his coffee again. 

“Yeah,” Patrick replied. He moved to sit on the end of the bed. 

It was David’s turn to shrug. 

“Well, a few things have happened recently that I never thought would happen. I always figured that I’d see a ghost before I’d ever have any of that and,” David cut himself off. He shrugged again. “Someone once told me that there’s a magic in believing in something and I guess I’m starting to realize that.

“You’ve seen me at some of my lowest points,” David continued, except he didn’t mention anything by name, because why ruin a perfectly good moment. “And if you can still like me...Love’s harder to believe in than ghosts.”

Patrick shifted up the bed. 

“Put that coffee down so I can kiss you, David.”

David did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) !

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) ! Come yell at me about all things david and patrick!


End file.
